Bankgiro Miljonairs
Lotto Weekend Miljonairs (earlier as Weekend Miljonairs) is the Dutch version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. From February 6, 1999 to February 18, 2006, on SBS 6 aired, and from March 4, 2006 to May 24, 2008 on RTL 4. Since March 12, 2011 it is once again broadcast by SBS 6. Hosted by Robert ten Brink (1999-2008) and Jeroen van der Boom (2011). Lifelines In this show 4 lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-A-Friend (Bel een vriend) * Ask the Audience (Vraag het aan het publiek) * Switch the Question (De wisselvraag). This lifeline was available when the contestant correctly answered the 7th question (2011). Seasons * Season 1 (February 6, 1999 - 1999) * Season 2 (1999 - 2000) * Season 3 (2000 - 2001) * Season 4 (2001 - 2002) * Season 5 (2002 - 2003) * Season 6 (2003 - 2004) * Season 7 (September 8, 2004 - 2005) * Season 8 (2005 - 2006) * Season 9 (2006 - 2007) * Season 10 (2007 - May 24, 2008) * Season 11 (32 episodes, March 12, 2011 - October 15, 2011) Note: Probably 299 episodes aired. Money Trees Winners Top Prize Winners * Hans Peters - ƒ1,000,000 (January 6, 2001) Top Prize Losers * Menno de Ruijter - €16,000 (December 20, 2003) (€1,000,000 question wrong) Biggest winners other than Top Prize winners * Ada Peters - ƒ 500,000 (February 12, 2000) * Peter Hagendoorn - ƒ 500,000 (March 31, 2001) * Jacqueline Hooiveld - €250,000 (June 3, 2006) * Richard de Bree - €500,000 (July 2, 2011) €125,000 winners * RTL Boulevard-Team (January 2007) * Marjan Berk (September 2007) * Gregory Sedoc (January 2008) €64,000 winners * Jörgen Raymann (September 2006) * Arjan en Erik Snippe (December 2006) * Jochem Uytdehaage and Ab Krook (March 2007) * Gijs Staverman and Wouter van der Goes (April 2007) * Gordon (October 2007) * Bas van de Goor (February 2008) €32,000 winners * Sinterklaas (November 2006) * Lange Frans and Baas B (February 2007) * Ivo Niehe (February 2007) * Esther Vergeer (March 2007) * Maudi Sybbolz (May 26, 2007) * Wilfred Genee (August 2007) * Monique Otten (September 2007) * René Froger (October 2007) * Minke Booij (November 2007) * Anton Geesink (January 2008) * Nelli Cooman (March 2008) * Olga Commandeur (April 2008) €16,000 winners * Koert-Jan de Bruijn and Sabine Koning (September 2006) * Froukje de Both & John Williams (October 2006) * Jochem van Gelder (October 2006) * Patty Brard (April 2007) * Nino Holich (May 26, 2007) * Jack Spijkerman (August 2007) * Edith Bosch (November 2007) * Elco van der Geest (December 2007) * Rens Blom (December 2007) * Jacco Eltingh (February 2008) * Renate Groenewold (March 2008) * Yuri van Gelder (April 2008) €8,000 winners * Ali B. (November 2006) * Guillermo and Tropical Danny (December 2006) €0 winners * Rob Wennekedonck (October 7, 2006) (4th question wrong) * Peter Lindhout (March 17, 2007) (4th question wrong) * ? (2011) (2nd question wrong) Sources * Official website (SBS 6, from 2001) * Official website (SBS 6, from 2004) * Official website (SBS 6, 2005-2006) * Official website (2011) Category:Article stubs Category:Lotto Weekend Miljonairs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions